


The play (except gay)

by Impaxful



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Its basically just the play but Christine and Micheal switch places, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impaxful/pseuds/Impaxful
Summary: Name says it all





	The play (except gay)

"You wouldn't want to end up like Rich?" Jeremys eyes widened as he remembered what Rich had said at Halloween. 

"That's it! Green Mountain dew activates You! Red shuts you off!" The squip glared.

"Why do you think we had it discontinued?" The squip smirked. "To get rid of me now, you'd need a time machine to the 1990's." Jeremy gulped, then thought of the one person who would figure out something. 

"Or a friend who's so smart she can make her own!" Jeremy smiled for a second.

"Too bad you don't have one of those..." The squip seemed to realize his mistake quickly. "Anymore." Jeremy grabbed his phone and quickly typed in the number. 

"Christine! Call Christine!" His hands dropped the phone. The squips voice was all he could hear, as he felt it try to take control of his body. 

"Im going to improve your life Jeremy, if I have to take over the entire student body to do it!" He fought back, feeling tears in his eyes. Then he saw light.

"Christine makes an entrance!" Christine smiled at him as she held up a bottle of red mountain dew. He had control of his body again. 

"Christine!" She smiled and offered her hand. Jeremy gladly took it. 

"I was back stage, then Micheal handed me this! I knew it was how to shut it down! Everyones been squipped right?" Jeremy nodded frantically. 

"Where is he?" Christine shook her head. 

"I dont know he just-" Christine was cut off when Jeremy started to throw punches at her. "What are you doing?" She ducked her head. 

"Its not me!" Jeremy yelled, struggling to hold one hand back. "Its the...." Christine pulled back the bottle as his hand tried to grab it. "Squip!" 

Jeremy fought back, taking control of his body again. "Its taking over my body! You gotta help me! Im so sorry!" Christine looked around and spotted Jake.

"Jake! Listen, this is going to sound weird, but could you hold down Jeremy while I make him drink this?" Jake blinked, then nodded.

"Actually, that doesn't sound weird at all." 

"Up, up, down, down, left, right A" Chrsitine backed up next to Jeremy again. Both of their eyes were wide as he screamed. They grabbed each other's hands as Jake dropped his cruches. 

"It fixed your legs?" 

Jake smirked. "No, but I can't feel the pain." He snatched the bottle from Christine's hand and opened it, then kicked it across the auditorium. 

Christine snatched it up as fast as she could. Chloe and Brooke stepped forward, code running down their faces and arms. "There you are Jeremy!" They said together. 

"I just want you to know, I'm not mad you broke my heart and slept with my best friend." Christine raised an eyebrow at him who shook his head.

"And I'm not mad you dated my best friend and wouldn't sleep with me." Brookes eyes widened. 

"He didn't sleep with you?"

"No."

"He didn't sleep with me!" Both girls smiled.

"Oh my god, why was I so jealous of You? You were jealous of Me? That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me! Sister's forever! Jinx!" Christine and Jeremy were really confused. Christine blinked.

"Jer, there's a few drops left." He looked out into the crowd of squipped students. 

"How are we supposed to get past them?" Christine smiled. 

"Got it!" The two separated, but worked as a team in order to take down the squipped students. Christine tripped a kid when they tried to grab Jeremys arm and handed him the drink. 

"I know what you're doing Christine!" She fought agaisnt the other girl. "I know what everyones doing. All the time!" She was pushed into the crowd. 

"I just feel so connected to you guys right now!" The crowd said.

"Jeremy!" He couldn't see his friend.

"Christine!" He called before lifting the drink up to his mouth, only for it to be stopped by his SQUIP. 

"You don't want to drink that Jeremy!" He glared.

"Cause then you'll never be with him!" The crowd separated. In came Micheal woth glowing blue eyes and circuits on his neck. The way the other boy smiled at him made him want to drink the mountain dew more. 

"No...Micheal..." The boy walked up to him and laughed.

"Jeremy! I wanted to say this before, but, I was afraid...Im not anymore! Jeremy I love you!" He felt his heart beating loudly in his chest. 

"Micheal..." His warm hands touched Jeremys. "This isn't Micheal!"

The squip scoffed. "I assure you, it is, I've only removed his fears and insecurities." Micheal smiled at the taller boy, seemingly love struck. "That's your cue." 

Jeremy looked at the mountain dew. "He'll do whatever I want?" The squip smirked.

"That is what I promised." Jeremy stepped forward.

"Great." He closed his eyes, and leaned in. "Drink this." The red hoodied boy didn't hesitate to take the bottle.

"Wait-" He was cut off when Micheal drank it and screamed, then collapsed to the ground. He didn't remember when he blacked out, only feeling the pain and seeing the SQUIP trying to hold onto his consciousness. Then, nothing.


End file.
